


Sweet Valley High episodes 1-5

by MrToddWilkins



Series: Fannish scripts [3]
Category: Sweet Valley High - Francine Pascal
Genre: F/M, script
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Series: Fannish scripts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689898





	1. 1-1:the Wakefield house,morning

(Theme song)

We see a BLUE-AND-RED BEDROOM,shot through with early sunlight. Teddy bears line a DRESSER,the latter done in walnut wood. On a SLIGHTLY MESSY BED lies ELIZABETH WAKEFIELD,one of the heroines of our tale. She is 16,blonde with dark roots at the tips of her hair. She moves around some,head on a white PILLOW.

Elizabeth:Ugh,day already? God......

Elizabeth gets up and walks into the bathroom. She takes a drink and a SHOWER.

We pan to a BROWN BEDROOM. As in,all the FURNITURE is done in brown shades. You never saw so many in your life. On a CANOPIED BED lies JESSICA WAKEFIELD,twin to Elizabeth. Like Liz,she has blonde hair,blue eyes,and a goodly figure. She kicks off a pair of SLIPPERS and stands before a MIRROR.   
  
Jessica:Ah,another year. What will you have in store?  
  
As she combs her hair,she hums a tune.   
  
Liz gets out of the shower and dries her hair. She brushes her hair and teeth. Jessica gets in the shower without even a ‘hello’ for her sister.

Pan downstairs,to a well-appointed DINING ROOM. At the table,eating muffins and drinking coffee,sit NED and ALICE WAKEFIELD. Ned,about 38,is a handsome man with dark blonde hair and grey eyes. He sits at one end of the table,wearing a BUSINESS SUIT. Alice,40 or so,is a handsome blonde given slightly to chubbiness. She is wearing a GREY POLO SHIRT and SLACKS.   
  


In the background plays a RADIO,oldie tunes and suchlike. The radio is mounted on a table made of mahogany wood.

The twins walk in,Elizabeth following Jessica.

Elizabeth:Hi,Dad. Good morning,Mom.

Jessica:Hello,one and all!   
  


Ned looks up at Jessica. His look is one of vague amusement. One of his brows is arched.

Ned:Looks like somebody’s ready for another year of high school!  
  
Jessica:You bet!  
  
Elizabeth:Jess! I thought you were the carefree one!  
  
Jessica:I can change,can’t I?  
  


The girls settle down to a nice breakfast of bananas and cereal.

Ned:I have to say,Al,this business with Jack Bradley.......

The girls tune him out and after finishing breakfast they head to their car,a Fiat Spider.


	2. 1-2:on the way to school,and at school prior to first period

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine this music playing:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8uiLl8EGto

Stock footage shots of the Fiat driving along suburban roads. This is SWEET VALLEY in the morning,a suburban town-or city,whatever-in Southern California. From the houses we see,it’s fairly obvious that the Wakefields are upper middle class. In the distance one can see the PACIFIC OCEAN with white wavelets forming on the surface. Fronting it is MOON BEACH,a popular place to go almost any time of year (Just your typical beach).

Elizabeth is driving the Fiat. Jessica is next to her,wearing sunglasses and visibly trying to relax. It is sometime in late autumn,or as close to autumn as this place gets. This is one of those days where the Moon is in the morning sky alongside the Sun. 

Jessica:How come you get to drive and not me?

Elizabeth:’Cause last time you drove,sister dearest,you crashed on the Santellis’ front lawn and Dad had a cow. And please don’t complain about when you had to ride the bus and how it ruined your reputation. 

Jessica:Some people are so touchy. One flat tire and Dad acted like it was a pileup on the LA freeway!

Elizabeth:Jess,all I’m doing is looking out for you.

Jessica sighs.

Jessica:I can’t wait to see Lila.

Elizabeth:You haven’t seen her in,like,two weeks!


End file.
